Hierarchical structures or tree structures are used to represent various types of data (e.g., pages, objects, names, values, categories, etc.) and how such data relate to one another. For example, a hierarchical structure may be used to represent an arrangement of webpages within a website. In some cases, hierarchical structures are replicated. For example, when content within a hierarchical structure is modified, the modified hierarchical structure may be replicated in order to synchronize or update data previously transmitted to another device. Replicating a hierarchical structure, however, can be a lengthy procedure, particularly when a hierarchical structure is large and/or the hierarchical structure is replicated across a network experiencing limited bandwidth.